


Stray Cat’s Strut

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Reylux - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "A finds a stray animal and brings it home, B is allergic so C helps A hide the animal until B finally catches them after sneezing for a week" but with some changes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Cat’s Strut

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Reylux. I saw the prompt and thought I'd give it a whirl.

_“I have a slight problem. I can’t talk now but I’m going to need your help when I get home.”_

With that there was some shuffling around and the line went dead. That was the last thing she heard from Hux for an hour. Rey knew her boyfriend well enough that he must have been trying to multitask and not being very successful at it so she didn’t mind the abrupt hang-up, or worry incredibly too much about what the problem was.  She was more curious than worried.

Whatever possible problems Rey could think of Hux having when he got home, the fluff-ball of orange that was wrapped up in his arms as he entered the apartment was not one of them.

“Is that a cat? This is the problem? He’s so cute!” She ran up and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek with a kiss and then the realization dawned on her, “You know, Kylo has allergies.”

“I know hence the problem, but she started following me on my way home and the next thing I know I’m setting up an appointment with the vet and buying all kinds of supplies for her.”

Rey smiled at that. On the outside Hux could appear at times (okay most of the time) as a rather cold person, but he was actually very affectionate if he wanted to be. His affection was often reserved for her and Kylo, and now apparently this cat.

Ever the practical person she asked, “So she’s a she? What’s her name? Have you taken it to the vet?”

“Yes to both. Everything checks out perfectly, she’s fine. A little underweight but no fleas, no worms, nothing. And her name is Millicent.”

She giggled, “You would name your cat Millicent.”

“It derives from a Germanic word meaning work and strength,” Hux replied as he set down the two bags he was carrying in his one hand. Rey just rolled her eyes, perks of dating a linguistic nerd. “We can always call her Millie.”

“Such a nerd.” Rey put out her hand for the cat to sniff and when she did and rubbed her little orange head against it Rey began to pet it. “You fell had for this little furball.

“It’s the ginger thing. We soulless people find each other.” He gave a little smile and gave Millie a pet himself. “I figure we can put her in the spare bedroom. Ren won’t notice.”

Rey nodded. She didn’t know a lot about taking strays in but this seemed like the most reasonable thing to do. Get the cat accustomed to a smaller area until it can get used to the whole apartment, besides it would keep away from Kylo and his allergies until they broke the news to him. “You are going to have to tell him.  You know, that right?

“What if we just replace him with the cat? Less mood swings to put up with,” Hux said in a joking manner.

Rey smiled, “The sex is too good to give up.”

“True.” Hux agreed. “Do you think you can grab those bags? Better get this girl to her new space.” He began to walk to the spare room while lightly scratching her head causing her to purr. Rey knew they were going to make it work.

* * *

 

A few hours later Kylo came home and instantly knew something was up. Rey and Hux were masters’ at deceit if they wanted to be. Thankfully they only used their powers for good, surprise parties and the like, but tonight their game was off. He knew this because they ordered Indian food which was his favorite, but something they for the most part detested. They only did that when something was wrong.

Hux was the first one to see him walk in and so he came over and kissed him. His hair was wet, he must have just showered and it was a really good look on Hux. “Hey, Ren. How was your day?”

That confirmed it. Hux was being nice. That’s not to say that Hux wasn’t nice, he was at times, but him and Hux’s relationship thrived on argue-flirting. Outsiders would think they hated each other, but Kylo and Hux really loved each other just like they both loved Rey. Kylo was on guard but was just going to let everything play out. “It was good. Work kind of sucked—“ He began to sneeze uncontrollably.

After what seemed to be too long he finally stopped. Hux raised an eyebrow, his signature look. “Are you okay?”

Rey then came around the corner. She shared a look with Hux and Ren was already having enough of their secret planning. “I was going to wait until after the chicken vindaloo but you guys are failing at keeping whatever secret it is you have hidden so spill.”

Hux blushed slightly which was a rare but beautiful sight. Rey nudged him with her elbow. The ginger sighed, “I brought home a cat.”

“What?” It came out more of a statement rather than question. At least it wasn’t anything too crazy.

“I was walking home and this little furball followed me home. I had to bring it home.” 

Kylo began to sneeze again. “Where is it?”

Rey began to move towards the spare room, the boys following her. “She’s in here. We thought this could be the kitty room for now until she’s better adjusted. Later on, she can get used to the rest of the place but our bedroom would be a kitty-free zone.”

Hux then chimed in. “I looked it up and we can use air cleaners and give her regular baths to avoid dander. There are probably some meds you can get too.” Green eyes bore into Kylo’s brown ones. “But if you really think it’ll be too much we can give him up.”

The cat obviously already had a tight hold on both of their hearts. Kylo sighed, at least the cat had good tastes. “How about I try to meet the cat first.” He opened to the door to the spare room and the cat strolled out. The orange cat looked up at Kylo and swished her tail at him before scampering off to cuddle around Hux’s legs.

“Frickin’ gingers.”


End file.
